Tokyo Tango
by Sayuri Cocoa
Summary: Do you want to live your life like that?" He persisted, his threatening demeanour intimidating me endlessly. "Do you want to humiliate yourself at parties like the olden days?" I gulped before stuttering hopelessly. "H-help m-me."


_~.Tokyo Tango.~_

_by Sayuri Cocoa_

Summary: "Do you want to live your life like that?" He persisted, his threatening demeanour intimidating me endlessly. "Do you want to humiliate yourself at parties like the olden days?" I gulped before stuttering hopelessly. "H-help m-me."

This story may contain: Out Of Character Moments, Original Characters, Mild Language, Sexual Innuendos and Sexual Themes.

Rated: T, may change throughout story.

_Enjoy~x_

_Chapter One: Science or Dance?_

* * *

I frowned as I looked at the options left; Science or Dancing. The two options that had vacancies left were the two that I despised the most. I distinctly remember saying to one of my best friends, Miwa, last year that there was no way that I would pick one of these two options for my after school class.

* * *

"_So, Ichigo," Miwa began as she placed the options leaflet down on her desk. "Which of these speaks out to you?"_

_I sighed. "None, to be honest,"_

"_But you've got to pick one," Miwa urged as she picked up the leaflet once more, this time handing it to me – more like shoving it in front of my face, demanding that I took it in my own hands. "If you don't, your grades might suffer. Just think of it as a normal option, but an after school one,"_

"_Well," I glanced down at the list of options available. None seemed to stand out and appeal to my better nature. They were just too pointless and unattractive to beckon me closer to them, hypnotizing me to take them for my after school class. The list was as follows:_

_Photography – Taking pictures and receiving a satisfying grade for it. Seems easy enough, but that's until you hear about the programme that you must use to edit them for over half of your final grade for that option. Photocannon is one of the most difficult and most pointless soft wares distributed in stores. I mean, who knew that it was so important to edit a picture, and more importantly, took so long with the most complicated method known to computer geeks worldwide?_

_Catering – Preparing meals and serving them to your class mates for a grade. But you not only have to cook the food, you have to present it in the most attractive way, then you have to be sure that it's taste is up to it's standards and then you receive a mark which is based on time, presentation, taste and hygiene. _

_Science – Concocting chemical reactions, more like blowing yourself up with dodgy liquids that could possibly kill you if used wrong. Why would I want to do stuff like that? I don't even like participating in normal practical science lessons, never mind doing it after school. If I did choose this option, I would be marked on chemistry; Knowledge of the Periodic Table and chemical reactants, Biology; understanding how the human body works and having a clear comprehension of the food chain and physics; being able to explain how you can tell the age of rocks and talk about the solar system...BORING!_

_Music – I guess music is okay, until you discover what you actually have to do to pass this option. First, you have to be able to recognise instruments and time signatures in compositions, then you have to make a composition, then finally, you have to be able to tell the difference between different compositions, using correct vocabulary. I can't even sing, so why would I pick this?_

_Dance – My worst enemy. When I dance, it's like I have two left feet. I have no rhythm in my soul...anyway, if I wanted to pass this option, I would have to be able to dance to a Tango, Waltz, Salsa, Kabuki and Hip Hop. Each of these dances are worth 20% of my grade if done properly, so that would mean that if I took this option, I would possibly get a U because I'm so talentless and stiff. When I dance, it's like watching a cardboard cut-out being dragged across the stage like a rag doll._

_Volleyball – I guess Volleyball is an acceptable option to pick, but every girl in our year will be more than likely to choose this, and most of the girls in our year are the ones I despise the most. I'm not saying that I won't pick this because I feel intimidated by my female peers, it's just that I can't play volleyball to save my life, so why would I humiliate myself in front of every girl in my year?_

_Kendo – This option is mainly chosen by the lads in our year, meaning Aoyama-kun will pick it. I'm not entirely sure what you have to do to pass this option, I think that you just have to win as many battles as possible, using various techniques to improve your final grade. _

_Art – If art was just drawing pictures of your crush then I would be first in line for this option, but there's tonnes more to it. Firstly, you have to create a piece of art, using different techniques; Wire and Tissue Paper, Clay, Card Relief, Graphite and Pastels, then you have to do a critical study which sounds a bit iffy, then you have to make a final piece, based on a certain style of art and perfect it with the techniques. _

_I groaned as I slammed the options leaflet down on the desk. This was pointless, so why did we have to pick an option to take after school? Isn't that what school's for? To take classes there and not after hours?_

"_Well Ichigo," Miwa waited impatiently as I began to lower my head onto the desk. "Which option will you take?"_

"_None!" I yelled, the volume reduced because of my arms that were positioned around my resting head._

"_Ichigo, stop being difficult and just pick a damn option!" Miwa ordered, unable to keep calm._

"_Fine!" I lifted my head off of the table, scanning the options available for participation. None seemed to jump out at me, so I decided to pick the one that appeared to be the easiest. "Volleyball. Are you happy now?"_

"_Yes I am," Miwa smiled triumphantly. "But what if the class is full? Which one will you pick then?"_

_I growled. Was she doing this on purpose? I looked again at the other options. None sparkled brightly than the other, so how was I suppose to notice a certain name among the list? _

"_Any," I answered, stretching my arms up high above my head. "Apart from Science and Dance. There is no way that you will catch me doing those two options!"_

"_Okay," Said Miwa, taking a look at the options leaflet once more. "Well..." She squinted her eyes as she glanced at the list. "I'll pick Catering. I love cooking so it'll be easy for me. But if that lesson is full...then I'll pick...Art."_

* * *

Miwa was lucky that she signed up for her option early, meaning she had a guaranteed place in the class. She was doing catering, whereas for me, I was stuck having to choose from Science or Dance. Well, it's my fault for not returning my slip in before we broke up for the summer holidays. It's kinda Ironic, because these two options were the ones that I really didn't want to do, and now I'm stuck with them, having to pick one for an after school class.

I looked closely at the names that were written on the sign-up sheet for Science. All the names were names of nerds who's love interest was Carbon Dioxide and had three squared meals a day. There was no way that I would be caught dead setting foot in that classroom. I quickly tore my eyes away from the sign-up sheet for science and looked at Dance.

I was honestly surprised at the names of the people who chose this option. There were five girls and six lads. Six lads. Dancing. Wow. Who knew that lads liked to dance? And none of them were known to be camp or gay! I'm not saying that only camp and gay lads can dance, anyone can dance, but it's more common for a girl to dance and a boy to play football. That's a bit stereotypical isn't it?

I recognised a lot of the girls' names on the sign-up sheet. I would be safe in dance, I would have someone to talk to, I wouldn't be made inferior in anyway, but there was just one teeny-weeny problem...I can't dance!

I guess taking the dance option would be like practice for dancing. I really enjoy dancing, and it would be nice if I could prance around the dance floor without receiving boos and hisses from the snooty crowd. This is what usually happens when I dance for fun at parties. I get ridiculed for my dancing, but do I care? Yes, I do. But I don't let it get to me.

I anxiously picked up the pen that dangled from frayed string that connected to the sign-up sheet for dancing. My hand was shaking uncontrollably as I outstretched it, pen nib almost touching lined paper. I felt nervous, questioning my actions; was I really going to sign myself up for dance?

I swallowed a lump in my throat as the pen touched the paper, there was no going back now. I had to continue with my action, whether I would be glad that I had done it, or regret it until the day I pop my clogs.

I turned my head away as I ferociously scribbled my name down on the sign-up sheet. The end of my life begins here. On September 3rd. This is the day I signed up for dance class, or as I like to call it, my hell in the form of tango.

* * *

"Ohayou, boys and girls," The headteacher began in a charismatic tone of voice, his authority exceeding. "I hope you all had a nice summer holiday..."

"Does he love the sound of his own voice or something?" Miwa giggled as she leaned to the side, closer to me. "I mean, all he does is go on and on,"

"Do you reckon he's lonely?" Moe asked, receiving suspicious glares from Miwa and me as her answer. "'Cause he loves talking to us, I mean. He might have no one to talk to at home,"

Miwa and me exchanged glances before sighing with relief. For a moment, I was thinking that she had some sort of infatuation for the aged, frump man with liver spots dotted all over his skin what looked like scrunched up paper.

"I'm amazed that most of the kids here listen to him," Miwa confessed, turning round in her seat so she was facing Moe and me. "He just puts me to sleep," Miwa yawned to emphasize her sentence, causing Moe to burst out laughing.

The whole room went silent as all eyes were fixated on Moe who continued to laugh.

"You," The three of us turned our heads to face Mrs. Nori, a tall, skinny woman with a symmetric hair cut and square-framed glasses perched on her pointy nose. She was pointing a long, skinny finger at Moe who had just calmed down. "Come with me."

Moe stood up from her seat and squeezed past everyone who was now staring at the headteacher, wanting him to continue his speech.

"Well," He cleared his throat before continuing. "As I was saying. The after school lessons are important and you must _not_ miss them unless you have a reason which _must_ be verified by your teacher..."

Miwa yawned again, but unlike Moe, I was able to refrain myself from humiliating myself by laughing like a hyena on helium. Speaking of Moe, where was she? I swivelled round in my seat to face the hall exit, where I saw Moe through the glass window on the door. She was looking up at someone, arms crossed and looked like she couldn't care less about what the someone was telling her. Every few seconds, I saw a long arm wave up and down in front of Moe, and telling by the length of the fingers, I guessed that it was Nori-sensei.

I nudged Miwa who was pretending to sleep. She sent a questioning look at me, asking 'what?'. I turned my head back to Moe, knowing that Miwa would do the same. Soon enough I heard her spout a few giggles, trying to prevent a fit of laughter from erupting.

"...For Catering class," The headteacher continued.

Miwa turned back round in her seat, wanting to know the details on the option she chose.

"You will have Mrs. Higurashi teaching you and you will be in room 5A,"

"Yatta!" Miwa beamed with a whisper. "I get Higurashi-sensei, she's the greatest!"

"For children who chose Photography, you will have Mr. Sakimoto and you will be in room 4C, Volleyball pupils will have Coach Juuni and will be in Gym 3. Pupils doing Science will have Mrs. Katsuya and will be in room 4A."

"Damn," I scolded. "I should've picked science. They get the nicest teacher and they had vacancies in that class."

This will teach me not to judge something when I know nothing about it. If I picked science, I would have been with one of the teachers that are nice to me 24/7, but no, I had to go and pick dance because of the people taking that option.

Miwa sent a puzzled glance at me. I wouldn't blame her for doing that, to be honest. I was just scolding myself for not picking science. Boy, am I strange.

"For Dance pupils," My concentrated my hearing on the headteacher now. "You will have Mrs. Kikumi and Mr. Takahashi and you will be in Gym 1. The after school classes begin tomorrow. That is all, you may go to your first lesson."

Pupils rose from their seats as incoherent chatter emitted from them.

"So, Ichigo," Miwa looked at me questioningly. "What option did you pick?"

I gulped. "Dance,"

Miwa's eyes widened with shock at the answer that spilled past my lips. "Really?"

I nodded. "Well, I didn't want to do science, and dance was the only other one left," I explained as clearly as possible.

"But Ichigo, you stink at dancing," Miwa stated, causing me to stiffen a little.

I hated it when people criticized my awful dancing. I already know that I can't dance, so why do people have to continue to point it out to me?

"Well, this can be a chance for me to improve," I smiled before walking towards the aisle. "Now, let's go and find Moe."

* * *

_~.End Chapter One.~_

_Feel free to review, constructive criticism is accepted for it will help improve the structure of the story. _

_Until next time~x_


End file.
